


you bring a new life

by egbuns



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Allergies, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, thats weird but whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egbuns/pseuds/egbuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do not move to an apartment right upstairs of a flower shop that just brought in a new flower that you're allergic to and the employee just so happens to be really cute and you're stealing money from your ex, don't do that it's a bad idea" a novel written by Sawamura Daichi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One more sneeze and I'll be embarrassed.

**Author's Note:**

> pls don't read if u don't like kuroo cheating ok

"Sneeze one more time and I'm taking you to the hospital this is not normal. You've been sneezing all day," Nishinoya declared raising an eyebrow at Daichi who was currently trying to hold in a sneeze.

"Allergies?" Daichi said unsure. "Stupid flower shop downstairs probably got some new flowers. That's probably why I'm sneezing so much. I don't even know what kind of flower it is."

"The flower shop where that cute long haired guy works at?" Nishinoya's interest perked up so fast, smiling wide in excitement.

Daichi rolled his watery eyes, "Yeah sure. I have no idea why you haven't made a move on him, and don't give me that 'he's not like other guys Daichi!' bullshit," He grabbed a tissue from the tissue box Nishinoya handed him, he tried to wipe the tears from his eyes. He sneezed one more time before throwing the tissue away. 

"In my defense he gets really nervous when he talks to me."

Daichi snorted, "Probably cause you scare him with your sudden yelling. The guy is probably not used to people jumping and using hand expressions all over the place. Who could blame him," he shrugged his shoulders.

Nishinoya pouted looking offended, "We should go to the flower shop and ask them what new flowers they got because you look like shit and I don't like seeing you like that."

"You just want to hit on the long haired guy, don't pretend you care," Daichi scowled at him in disgust, "Don't go running around flirting with guys you don't even know their sexuality, it's dangerous.

"That feels like a challenge to me Daichi!" Nishinoya playfully exclaimed.

"Do not turn this into a game," Daichi sternly warned blowing his nose with a new tissue. 

"You're no fun. You're just a strict dad who's never gonna get laid with that attitude, look where it's got you, living in a home upstairs from a flower shop with two cute bangable guys working in it. Why miss on the opportunity? Why spend your life with Nishinoya buying you tissue boxes -which you totally owe me like fifteen bucks because of it- when a cute guy can do it for you?" he rambled dramatically sighing.

Daichi rolled his eyes once again, "Maybe I'm not ready for a relationship yet," Daichi replied effortlessly, he quietly begged for Nishinoya to not bring anything up about his previous relationship.

"I'm being serious. You need to get over-"

"Stop," Daichi warned glaring at Nishinoya who instantly shut his mouth, "I'll go to the flower shop if it means that much for you but just don't mention him." 

Nishinoya nodded a bright smile gradually showing on his face, his eyes were filled with excitement and mischief. Daichi gave an exasperated sigh rubbing his temples, he was relieved Nishinoya didn't mention anything about his previous relationship because truthfully he wanted to forget about the guy. Just bringing Kuroo up made his stomach clench in anger and nausea. He thought about all the times he had with Kuroo and he just wanted to punch a wall in disgust and depression, he doesn't like to admit that part.

"Let's go!" Nishinoya announced leading their way to the door.

After multiple sneezes while trying to go downstairs they finally reached the flowershop which wasn't supposed to take so long but Daichi kept sneezing and coughing resulting in various stops while going down the stairs. Nishinoya was becoming impatient he quickly went in the flower shop leaving Daichi behind.

He finally entered greeted with who seemed to be a fucking angel in Daichi's eyes. His smile was so bright and sweet it was like the sun on a cold day. Everything would seem cold until the ray of sunshine hit your face and you suddenly didn't feel so cold anymore. "Welcome! Are you looking for anything?" he asked so politely, Daichi wanted to die this guy could not be real he seemed too perfect. 

"U-uh I have a question," Nice going idiot, you sound like a total loser, Daichi cursed to himself, he slightly blushed turning his attention to the flowers around him before sneezing loudly. 

"Bless you," the employee said, "What may I help you with?"

Daichi wanted to cry and die, he probably looked like a mess and he was panicking over one incredibly cute guy who was smiling politely at him. He couldn't believe that just only seconds ago he was moping around over his ass getting dumped and then now he's left speechless over a grey haired short angel. His life could not get any more fucked up and yes maybe he was testing the waters and daring any God up there to make his life more miserable mostly because he just painfully loved to see his life get worse, not really, he doesn't really. It didn't really matter anymore, he jinxed it the moment he walked into the flower shop because his eyes are getting watery, "Holy shit," he mumbled his eyesight half blurry.

"Are you okay?" the cutie sounded concerned.

"Yeah, sorry allergies," Daichi explained, "Um, I wanted to talk about the new flowers you got. I live right up stairs of the shop and I've been getting real bad allergies."

"Oh! I'm sorry about that, must be horrible," the employee said frowning just a little, "I think we may have a list around. Do you know what flower you're allergic to?"

"No," was all Daichi said before sneezing yet again.

The guy furrowed his eyebrows in sympathy, "Well that makes it slightly harder. I wish I could be more help but I only have the list of the new flowers we got," he answered.

"If it's not much trouble may I take a look at the list-" he stared at the guy's name tag, "-Sugawara?"

"Sure," Sugawara replied heading to the front desk which was covered with small plants and flowers. Daichi followed behind trying to substain a sneeze but failing and sneezing once again. "Bless you, here is the list. It's a little long but it's better than nothing."

Daichi checked the list surprised to see so many flowers and plants on the list he never heard of there had to be at least fifteen, after looking at the list Nishinoya finally made his apparence, "You know what? Give me a bouquet of one of these flowers everyday."

"Everyday? I know you don't have that much money," Nishinoya said raising an eyebrow.

"I have a credit card," Daichi responded digging into his pocket and showing a very familiar credit card.

Nishinoya gasped before grinning ear to ear, "You didn't!"

Daichi smiled innocently, "Why yes I did. He'll consider this pay back," Daichi gave Sugawara his credit card pointing at the first flower on the list.

"Kuroo will cancel the credit card if you waste so much money."

"No he won't. I know him he probably already noticed I'm using his credit card and so far he hasn't cancelled it," Daichi shrugged turning his attention back to Sugawara. "I'd like a bouquet of Anemones please."

"Uh, sure thing. Would you like the bouquet to go with anything else? Any side flowers?" Sugawara asked

"No just Anemones."

"Okay, since you haven't ordered anything from this shop before your first flowers come with a free small card, would you like anything on the card?"

Yeah, your number. "Maybe something like, congratulations? But in English make it all fancy and stuff."

Sugawara gave a small laugh, "Alright, you want a bouquet everyday of the new flowers right? Would you like us to bring the bouquet to you or would you like to pick them up?"

"I'll pick them up," Daichi decided, he handed Sugawara Kuroo's credit card before sneezing.

"Okay, that'll be eleven dollars, and what's your name? Bless you again."

"Daichi Sawamura," he answered as Sugawara swipped the credit card and repeating Daichi's name to himself. Daichi liked the way his name rolled out of Sugawara's tongue.

After that he signed his name on a reciept. Sugawara gave another warm smile that made Daichi want to die inside. He watched Sugawara disappear getting Daichi's bouquet ready.

The last thing Sugawara said to Daichi was "Come back soon!" while Daichi and Nishinoya exited Karasuno's Garden. Daichi felt like literal shit sneezing a good-bye to the cute employee.


	2. a bouquet that could have changed my life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "phone numbers are pretty important and these are the reasons why" a novel by Nishinoya co-author Daichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well guys -pulls out handy dandy flower facts and names- I'm here with a new chapter thank u for the kudos and comments!

 "Bang him," was all Nishinoya said to Daichi while they walked up the stairs leading to his apartment. 

        "Excuse me?" Daichi asked offended.

        "I said bang him. You clearly haven't banged in months so I thought-"

        "Your solutions are always to hook up and I'm not up for that," Daichi said rolling his eyes then coughing. He gave him his keys to open the apartment. He subtly sniffed the flowers he held hoping for any reaction, "I'm not sure if I'm allergic to these flowers or not. How can you even fucking tell?"

        "Then date him," Nishinoya bluntly demanded. He opened the door swiftly, he let Daichi enter first. Daichi placed the flowers on the nearest counter, "Sniff them."

        Daichi in hesitance sniffed the flowers waiting for sneezing or coughing to occur however it didn't happen to Daichi's annoyance. He angrily sighed irritation irking. "Wasting money on flowers wasn't exactly how I wanted to waste money." He chose not to answer Nishinoya's effortless attempt to get him to date the adorable employee with silver hair and pecan brown eyes. Daichi knew that if he even brought Sugawara up Nishinoya would pester him to date the employee and to be honest any more pestering to date Sugawara and he just might actually do it and to be quite realistic he wasn't really up for it yet. 

        "Your fault for wanting to get your own apartment," Nishinoya shrugged throwing himself onto the brown leather couch and quickly turning on the television.

        "It wasn't exactly my fault! I had no choice!" Daichi argued rubbing his temples. He seriously felt like he was married to Nishinoya. He made Daichi want to yank his hair out in pure exhaustion and aggravation. He felt like they were reenacting a old married couples night.

        Nishinoya glanced at Daichi with a sympathetic subtle look, "Let's kick Kuroo's ass then."

        "No," Daichi instantly replied.

        "You still like him don't you?" Nishinoya inquired raising an eyebrow at him in a disappointed way. Daichi felt too ashamed to answer. "Are you fucking kidding me? That bastard cheated on you and you're still head over heels in love with that cockroach? He doesn't deserve your love!" 

        "Why does it matter if I'm still head over heels in love with him?" Daichi grumbled not wanting to make any eye contact with Nishinoya he was too ashamed. "It won't change anything I still wouldn't want you to kick his ass partially because I don't want you kicking anyone's ass or your ass getting kicked."

        Nishinoya scolded at Daichi, "He doesn't deserve your love!"

        "I know that!"

        "The cute employee does," he added.

        "In a different situation I would get at him fast but I just can't right now," he tried to explain but clearly Nishinoya had never been in this situation his relationships usually didn't last long they were in short, flings, they never meant anything to him. "Speaking of employees did you ever find the long haired guy?"

        Nishinoya's shoulders sunk along with a sigh before his upbeat  personality kicked in, "Yeah! I got Asahi's number while you were talking to the adorable employee," He dug into his pocket for the piece of paper. He stared at it in awe, "Even his handwriting it just as gorgeous as he is," he jokingly swooned. "He was a nervous wreck but I got myself a number!"

        "You work fast," he was quite impressed and proud of him. He seemed to like him because he would often visit the flower shop specifically just for him.

       "That's how you do it," he proudly said, "I should call him when I get home."

        "Didn't you always have the rule not to call or text someone so soon?"

        Nishinoya ignored him heading out of Daichi's house quickly while digging into his pocket after that Daichi never saw him probably too indulged into Asahi to even remember he had a suffering friend. Daichi didn't complain though, he laid himself on the couch where Nishinoya left abandoned. He stared at the flowers on his counter before sneezing and saying "Son of a bitch."

 

        Daichi hates everyone but not as much as he hates himself; he stared at his phone hovering his thumb against the call button on his phone. He asked himself, is it really worth it? Is it really worth wasting your time calling that bastard Kuroo when you could be downstairs maybe asking for Sugawara for his number? The clear answer was obviously, no but Daichi was and idiot and he felt like a piece of shit and had doubts that maybe it wasn't that bad of an idea. 

        He resented at the last minute. His thumb only a centimeter away. In short, he totally chickened out besides calling Kuroo would be a short embarrassing trip to his demise. He turned his phone off leaving it far away from his reach because he'd have one more tally to the 'Times I almost called Kuroo' chart and he didn't want that.

        Daichi managed to get himself up from bed, it was the afternoon and he didn't see one text from Nishinoya. It surprised him because he was one enthusiastic fellow who never left Daichi alone resulting in a very annoyed yet amused Daichi. He had a feeling that he was still too involved with Asahi.

        Daichi reached the flower shop, before entering he took one deep breathe and prayed to not do anything humiliating.

        Failed mission. The moment he stepped foot on the flower shop Sugawara's voice greeted him, "Welcome back, Daichi!" He suddenly forgot how to breathe. He couldn't believe he remembered his name. It made him feel special even though Sugawara might of remembered him because he was pretty easy to remember when he was sneezing all over the place but so far it made Daichi feel so special and he hadn't felt that in weeks.

        "Hi," he awkwardly responded. Sugawara came his way with a gentle smile. Daichi tried to hold in a sneeze coming but it was pretty complicated. He sneezed loudly. _Shit, how embarrassing, kill me now._

        "Bless you. Are you here for the next bouquet of flowers?" he asked.

        "Thanks, and yeah," Daichi sounded so boring he wanted the earth to just seize him up.

        "I made the bouquet this morning the Hyacintheides are right here. I'm guessing the Anemones aren't the ones you are allergic to? I was thinking if they were and you never came back to the shop that after my shift was over I'd give you these flowers as a congrats you found the flower you're allergic to quickly. But that won't work out considering you're here," Sugawara ranted.

        Daichi hated himself more and his allergies. Thinking of Sugawara giving him flowers made him feel more shittier and he wasn't sure why but in his opinion it would have been totally worth it because maybe in his mind he could have pretended they were dating and Sugawara wanted to be a gentlemen and buy him flowers for their date or something. "That would have been nice. Maybe you could do that when I finally do find the flowers?"

        "You're buying mostly all the new flowers we bought in so it would be a polite gesture. Just make sure I'm the first one you tell okay?" Sugawara laughed a little walking to retrieve the flowers for Daichi.

         He sneezed before saying "Of course. I'll tell you right away unless I almost die because the flower caused too much sneezing in that case I'll yell the news from upstairs lets hope you can hear me," he couldn't believe it he was having a normal conversation with this gorgeous employee who he handed his credit card to.

        Sugawara chuckled, "I have some terrible hearing so calling or texting would be better."

        Was this an invitation to ask for a phone number or was Daichi just imagining it? He paused looking shocked. His brain had to process what he said. His heart beat quickened, "I guess you're right... but my phone says I don't have your number so yelling would be the only solution for now." Was he trying to purposely reject himself from getting his number?

        "You yelling while sneezing?" he asked awaiting for the receipt to print out from the cash register, "I'd rather you not damage yourself."

        "That's awfully nice of you," Daichi answered biting his lip.

        "Of course," was all Sugawara said. He pulling a pencil from the yellow mug near Daichi and a piece of paper. "Why don't you give me your number and we can keep in touch?"

        Holy fucking shit. That's all that ran through Daichi's head. He couldn't believe this. What in the world did he do to deserve such a great day? Was God just so fed up with him mopping around that resulted in Sugawara willingly wanting to talk to him? He grabbed the pencil Sugawara offered and quickly yet nervously wrote his number on the paper. "Maybe you can send me facts about flower or plants."

        Sugawara grinned taking the paper and putting it in his pocket, "Maybe," he gave Daichi his credit card back and the receipt. Daichi took them along with the blue flower. "Come back soon, Daichi.

        Yeah, he was definitely coming back soon and maybe feeling less like shit and more like a champ.

        

        


	3. that sounds good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "what are ways you can fix what is crumbling inside of you?" at 4:46 PM on Google Chrome searched by Daichi. Would you like to delete your internet history Daichi? Answer: No, well maybe.
> 
> "When facing your past yet again this is what you should NOT DO" novel by Daichi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here i come I'm sorry this is bad

"Is he gay though?" Nishinoya asked before taking a sip of his beer not taking his eyes away from Daichi.

"Now that's the real question," Tanaka responded taking a seat right next to Nishinoya. 

Daichi shrugged looking around the bar they were in. It was a pretty calm day since it was Monday not a lot of people were in the bar. The music was decently loud and the fries he was consuming were pretty salty. "What if he's not gay and you're just wasting your time?" Yachi asked.

"Oh shit imagine that, this guy has no boundaries and you just think he's gay as hell. That would be so damn embarrassing," Tanaka laughed along with Nishinoya.

Daichi was back to square one and feeling even more like shit and less like a champ. "Stop making him doubt himself," Kiyoko frowned crossing her arms around her chest in annoyance, her eyes landed on Daichi, "You do what you think is right." That did not make him feel better.

They all sobered up nodding, "Yeah," was all Daichi could say.

"Anyway," Yachi began, "Did you hear Hinata and Kageyama are dating?"

"WHAT?" Nishinoya yelled in excitement and disbeleif.

"CAN I GET A FUCKING FINALLY?" Tanaka fist pumped in victory.

"It's about time those two got together. I thought I would have to spell it out for them," Daichi rolled his eyes drinking his beer.

"They got together this weekend. I saw the whole thing! I guess they couldn't take it anymore. Kageyama kinda started insulting slash complimenting Hinata in front of the gym? he was like," Yachi then deepened her voice to mimic Kageyama, "'I hate everything you do. You do everything wrong and it pisses me off just as much as it does when I forgive you quickly. It also pisses me off that when you get all fucking excited because you look like a stupid dumbass but I can't help to get excited too. I hate your smile, your eyes, your hair everything about you- GOD DAMMIT GO OUT WITH ME.'"

"Smooth," Daichi chuckled.

"Dude yes," Nishinoya held his hand up to high five Tanaka. He returned it quickly.

"I had a feeling he'd confess like that," Kiyoko said, "Which means you owe me Yachi."

"I owe you nothing!" Yachi looked offended.

"A bet is a bet," Kiyoko raised an eyebrow, "You owe me ten bucks and a kiss."

"Is everybody in our group gay as hell?" Nishinoya asked interrupting both girls.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not into dicks, man," Tanaka commented finishing his drink.

"Oh right, you're straight. Fun," Nishinoya then began to laugh, "We're all so fucking gay and we only got one straight in our group. I forgot you were straight, man. I thought you were into guys too."

"It's cause you never see him with a girl," Daichi teased, "He scares them all away that's why." 

"Shut up," Tanaka grumbled, "I can get myself a girl if I wanted to but ya'know lately a relationships ain't feeling so good for me. So I'm just hanging low ya'know?"

"You haven't dated anyone ever since you almost got that girl Amaya pregnant for your stupid choices. Who doesn't use a condom?" Kiyoko shook her head.

"Hey! That was the past! Why do you gotta bring the past like that? C'mon!" Tanaka frowned sinking into his seat like a defeated puppy. "I can promise you that isn't ever gonna happen. I got it all secured."

"I hope by secured you mean you have condoms and not that you're gonna 'lay low and not have sex ever.' We all know that's bullshit," Daichi said eating his last fry.

"Don't doubt me," Tanaka mumbled frowning. 

Daichi laughed, for the first time in months he felt better about his life. He felt like he was slowly loosing his grip from the rope called Kuroo. Gradually one muscle at a time, one breath at a time, he led his way to another thing to hold on. The present, the life he was living without Kuroo. The life without a sassy snide comment coming from a cheater who probably never loved him or just got bored of him. He was loosing his grip from him slowly, really slowly but not fast enough because there was still that burning ache in his stomach and he still wanted to call him in his darkest hours in his apartment. He still wanted to feel him, touch him to the point that it drove him insane, to the point where it didn't matter he had the cute employee's phone number.

He wished it was faster. A new beginning without Kuroo, it was just too impossible.

 

He stared at his phone frozen in his spot. Daichi now had two problems: Sugawara texted him and he had a sudden urge to text Kuroo how much he wanted him back. Maybe Daichi wasn't starting a new beginning without Kuroo as he originally thought so.

Sugawara's text consisted of Asahi told me he was dating your best friend Nishinoya. Ask your best friend what kind of flowers he likes because i am totally going to push Asahi to buy him flowers as a sweet gesture!!! (｀・ω・´)” 

Daichi's soon to be sent or to be deleted text consisted of I miss you a lot and I want to forgive you I really do but I can't part of me has forgiven you I swear but the other part hates you and will never forgive you. I still want to be with you. please please please love me back please.

Daichi felt like shit. Two months of his whole life changing and moving to another house you would think he would have changed and maybe had let go of Kuroo. He needed help, he decided to delete the text and never interact with Kuroo. He decided to answer Sugawara.

**_Nishinoya likes dahila's he thinks they're pretty nice._ **

He knew he should have added more to his text because it was too plain but he didn't have the energy to do so. He laid on his bed exhausted. He stared at his ceiling. He wondered what he was doing with his life even though he worked as a mechanic and had a stable job without going to college he still wondered what he was doing with his life just moping around and buying flowers to figure out what he was allergic to. It was so pathetic how Daichi couldn't let go of Kuroo.

His depressing thoughts were interrupted by the vibration of his phone indicating a new text message.

**_Okay thank you!! Maybe I can buy you your favorite flowers once you find the one you're allergic to!_ **

That would only make Daichi feel worse about himself. He took deep breaths before sneezing at least five times in a row. Daichi hated himself because one: a very cute florist was flirting with him, two: he's sneezing all the time, three: he's boring.

"Screw it. Screw this fucking shit," Daichi told himself out loud in anger. He grumbled. He was sick of feeling like that all of the sudden. He wanted to let his anger out, he wanted to forget everything that was keeping him from actually living a normal life without getting depressed or angry at himself. He grabbed his phone in a hurry.

**_Now that's what I call a sweet gesture. An even better one? You knocking on my door with the flowers._ **

Maybe he could stop being such a pain the ass if he just started flirting with Sugawara and let go of Kuroo who wasn't even worth his time. Sugawara was worth his time unless he wasn't gay, Daichi would deal with that later or maybe ask him if he was gay? That sounded like a bad idea. Daichi decided not to do that until later on, possibly.

His phone began to vibrate again.

**_You got yourself a deal Daichi! I'll even add a quote along with the delivery like me saying "Congratulations! You don't have to spend money anymore!" I'll even be nice enough to ask you if you want to get coffee_ **

Daichi really wanted to ask him if he was gay or just messing with him because that was totally not cool. Or Coffee with a straight guy isn't so bad right? Maybe It would clear his mind. He really saw no harm in it kind of. Okay, to be totally honest in his opinion he saw some serious harm and possible feelings being hurt but who the hell cares? Daichi should just stop being such a tight ass.

**_Hey now what's stopping you from asking me for coffee now? Is it my sneezing?_ **

Daichi prayed he wouldn't regret sending that text. Was that too gay? Is Sugawara too gay? Daichi hoped so.

**_Maaaybee!! Just kidding! You know what? Are you free tomorrow? we should totally get coffee or maybe crepes?_ **

Is this a sign for Daichi? Was he finally shown a new path? Was this Daichi's chance to forget Kuroo? Most importantly was he ready to walk the new path? Was he ready to see Sugawara in another setting from the flower shop? Would he even survive it without feeling embarrassed? He sat up from his bed imagining Sugawara in his head. He remembered his smile, his hair, and eyes. Daichi rubbed his temples. He wasn't sure if he was ready. He could be overacting this and assuming Sugawara was asking him on a date.

He came to the conclusion that it really didn't matter anymore. With shaky fingers because this was a huge step in his life he sent the text I'm free after work. 

**_Is five okay with you? Crepes sounds like a good idea to me._ **

He bit his lip nervously. He felt like he was back in middle school again. He was acting silly. He sighed before laying back on his bed trying to calm his nerves. 

Sugawara said:

**_Perfect it's a date then! (ノ^∇^)_ **

Help Daichi survive this year 2k15 .

 

Sugawara was cute. The way he often texted with cute emoticons or whenever he said Daichi's name a small smile formed while he ended saying the last part of Daichi's name as if he was so excited to see him. He felt so important unlike Kuroo who every time he pronounced his name it was with a sneaky smirk as if he were hiding a big secret which in this case was true.

Sugawara was an angel, possibly more than an angel. When God made him God probably put so much effort in his appearance, making every little edge in Sugawara's body so perfect and gorgeous. The mop of silver hair looked silky he must take care of his hair very well, his eyes were a mix of grey and light yellow almost as if the sun was interfering with something dark. Daichi never believed beauty marks were angel kisses but the one on the corner of Sugawara's eye was totally an angel kiss because honestly who wouldn't want to kiss Sugawara? 

Daichi just wanted to ask if he was gay because it was killing him not knowing. Daichi is not a big fan of being led on. It was something he never wanted to experience ever again. Something in him didn't want to ask him because he didn't want Sugawara to tell him he wasn't gay or to embarrass himself in front of him and never want to talk to Sugawara because he didn't want to humiliate himself to the point where he would never go into the flower shop to figure out what he was allergic to because he didn't want to face how awkward it would be.  
Daichi's mind was elsewhere during work he never got much done that day. He was quite nervous because right after work he had a date with Sugawara. Was it even a real date?

His thoughts were interrupted by a slight cough. He threw the rag he was wiping his hands with to turn his attention to the person coughing. "I needa ask you something."

He forgot how to breathe for a moment. He wasn't sure what he was feeling was it anger, the flutter of his heart, depression? There stood the mighty Kuroo, messy rooster hair, a lazy smile and cat-like eyes. Fucking shit, fuck you, Daichi thought. He was sure he felt anger.

How could he be here? How could Kuroo the one who cheated on him be asking him something? How could he show up right after Daichi was finally feeling better about himself and ask him something as if Daichi forgave him like it was no big deal? How could Kuroo ruin all his hard work of forgetting him and moving on? How could Kuroo come back into his life and stomp all of the things he thought he stabilized? How could Kuroo stand right in front of Daichi with a curved effortless smile on his lips and sympathy in his eyes as if Daichi had some kind of disability and Kuroo was simply sorry for him probably thinking 'God I'd like to thank you for making me realize my life isn't as miserable as I thought. Please make this poor kid get well. Amen'?

"What the hell are you doing here?" Daichi snapped in anger. He restrained himself from punching Kuroo who happened to notice how unhappy Daichi was to see him. "Get out of here!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I just came here to ask why you're using my credit card. You're wasting my money here," Kuroo said pulling his hands up in defense.

"Pay back is a son of a bitch isn't it?" He bitterly laughed turning away from Kuroo hoping that maybe if he ignored him he'd go away because he really wanted to physically hurt him or maybe peck his lips. He really wanted to do both at the same time.

He heard Kuroo sigh in defeat, "Look, you have every right to be angry at me. You didn't deserve that, hell you didn't deserve me. I understand that what I did was wrong I really do. I just want you to forgive me," his voice was so sincere Daichi wanted to cry, hearing Kuroo sound so sincere made Daichi feel homesick, kind of like smelling a similar freshly baked apple pie that Daichi's close grandmother used to make and having the sudden realization strike that she's dead and that apple pie you smell isn't made by her, and that sincere voice you hear coming from Kuroo you will never hear again.

There was silence for a few seconds as Daichi tried to recollect himself. He took a deep breath facing Kuroo who happened to be just a few feet away from him. "Fuck you," was all he said before everything went crumbling down as he held tighter onto the imaginary Kuroo rope than he has ever before, "Fuck you so fucking much you piece of shit. You caused enough fucking damage," he stepped closer to Kuroo in anger, he clenched both his fists and jaw maybe if he let it all out that imaginery rope he was clinging on would loosen up, "I never want to see you ever again. You deserve hell. What the fuck were you thinking coming over here thinking it would be okay for you to ask me about your credit card? You think what you did didn't effect me? Kuroo we had a life together and you fucking ruined it! You- you-"

Daichi sealed the unfinished sentence with a kiss. The kiss was hard and rough, something so awkward. His heart leaped out of his chest, he didn't expect to kiss him in anger. He quickly pushed Kuroo away coming to his senses. There was so much going through his mind he wasn't sure where to begin, but of course Kuroo did, "I'm dating someone," he said in a whisper, "His name is Kenma."

Daichi closed his eyes not wanting to look at Kuroo, "Okay, you can't cheat on him but you can cheat on me?" he asked trying not to feel so heart broken as he felt, "Look, I'll never forgive you, ever. Don't come to see me, don't talk to me, don't ask me anything because no matter what, I will always remember you as a cheater that I will never fucking forgive. Fuck you. Get out."


	4. suga's someone better i promise you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I am stuck in between wanting to fuck you and wanting to fuck you up" words by Daichi
> 
> "How to stop being such a tight ass" novel by Daichi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO! It's summer i got my hat on backwards and its time to fucking party. Like i know i haven't updated since like november but please come back i probably lost so many readers but here you go. its a messy chapter forgive me but I'm a mess hah.

Daichi canceled his plans to see Sugawara after that. He had no energy to go anywhere, therefore he laid on his bed in complete misery and regret. The memory replayed in his mind like a scratched CD replaying the same lyrics over and over again.

He felt empty inside. How could Kuroo be in another relationship so fast, was what they had together mean nothing to him?

He remembered his lips against Kuroo's so clearly it was as if he relived every moment he had together with Kuroo. Daichi hated himself for kissing Kuroo. It was a huge mistake to ever even communicate with him. Daichi felt even more horrible than ever before.

He curled up into a ball in his bed, covering himself head to toe with his blanket. He checked his phone out of curiosity. There were two messages one from Nishinoya and the other from Sugawara. His motivation to do something was at zero percent therefore he didn't check what they said.

He sighed leaving his phone next to him and closing his eyes and sneezing before going to sleep.

What woke him up was a knock on the door. The knocking continued even though Daichi neglected to answer it. "Daichi?" they said through the door loudly. Daichi finally opened his eyes, detaching himself from his nap. "Are you in there?" the person who knocked asked.

Daichi could faintly recognize the voice. He thought he was imagining it. Was that Sugawara?

"Are you okay? It's me Sugawara."

Daichi paused in front of the door. He felt nauseous inside, he wanted to puke. Daichi didn't want to face anyone especially Sugawara when he wasn't in the right mind. He had no choice but to open the door anyway.

There Sugawara stood unexpectedly with flowers. Daichi's heart almost leaped out of his chest thinking those flowers were a romantic gesture before the sinking realization came to him. He became aware that he forgot his flowers of the day. "You canceled our plans and didn't come to the shop so I assumed you weren't well. And I'm pretty sure these flowers aren't the ones you're allergic to because you're not sneezing at all near them. I'll cross these off the list then," Sugawara rambled.

Daichi had no idea what to say. He wanted Sugawara to stop staring at him, it made him feel overwhelmed with anxiety. "Uh- thank you," Daichi managed to say.

Sugawara peered in his apartment in curiosity, "It looks like you have a collection of flowers, Daichi," he smiled in amusement.

He felt out of place even though he was in his own apartment, "I'm really sorry for canceling our plans." Daichi had no energy to ask to reschedule for another day, truthfully he didn't want to ask either. Moving on to another person was harder than Daichi thought.

"It's fine," Sugawara handed Daichi the flowers, "Can I come in for a few minutes?"

Daichi had no choice but to say yes. Sugawara came in sitting on a stool that faced the kitchen. "I have a question and I mean no offense by it but I'm just curious."

"Yeah?"

"What is up with you?" Sugawara asked bluntly.

Daichi was caught off guard by his question, "W-what?" he stuttered out.

"I know it's none of my business but your mood changes so quickly. You're leaving me confused here. One day I think you're into me and the other you drop from the face of earth," Sugawara explained.

Daichi didn't know how to answer him. His eyes led their way downward to the crimson carpet before sneezing four times, "I-I'm sorry for leading you own. I'm not ready for a relationship..."

"I understand that- kinda. But what made you think that you aren't?" he curiously asked. He shifted closer to Daichi making him slightly more uncomfortable and anxious.

Daichi sneezed one last time finally glancing quickly at Sugawara's concerned face. A surge of adoration waved in his stomach. He showed so much care Daichi had to stop staring at the other man. His mood swings were really out of control. He agreed with Sugawara; he was giving him mixed signals. Suga had every right to be confused. His thoughts drifted to his question. What made you think you aren't?  _I still love Kuroo so much and I kissed him even though I wasn't supposed to!_ "A past relationship," he vaguely described.

"I think you should move on even though I don't know much about you Daichi. I want to know more about you," Sugawara said. Daichi gathered his courage to look Sugawara in the eye. His heart fluttered. He then sniffed, stupid allergies.

"Just give me a few days. I need to think about it. A lot has happened lately," he told Sugawara. He wished he could tell him, but it was something personal and quite frankly embarrassing to tell.

"I want to see you happy," Sugawara admitted.

Daichi didn't dare to look him in the eyes. His chest felt heavy with regret because wow, there was an angel right before his eyes admitting they wanted to be with him, but he was stuck in the past struggling to get over something that happened months ago. Daichi took a deep breath, "I want to be happy," he hesitantly said more to himself than to Sugawara, "I really do. I want to be happy with you," The cheesiest thing he had ever said were uttered out of his chapped lips soaked in honesty. He felt like he was fourteen all over again. He wanted to laugh at his pathetic ass for even saying that. 

His glanced at Sugawara. A light blush tinted Suga's cheeks as he fiddled with his fingers. He gave Daichi a gentle smile scrambling to find words to piece together. "Then what's stopping you?"

 _My fucking emotions seem to be stopping me!_ Daichi's lips were set into a line. It seemed like everything was setting in place. The damn world was telling him to get over Kuroo, and to finally tap that ass that was right there sitting on his stool. He was having a hard time moving on, but Kuroo was finally with someone else. He peeled Daichi out of his love life and it was time for him to do the same thing. "How about those crepes?"

 

"YOU FUCKING WHAT?" Nishinoya yelled flailing his arms in order for Daichi to hurry with his explanation. "PLEASE, tell me you're  joking!"

Daichi sighed in annoyance, "I wish I was," he said sulking into the brown sofa.

"You're a dumbass," Nishinoya responded shaking his head in disapproval, "You can't just go around kissing your ex. That's like rule number one of things not to do."

"He said he was with someone after I kissed him," Daichi frowned. He felt so horrible. Nishinoya wasn't helping at all; he made Daichi feel worse than before. Nishinoya was getting on his nerves, as if feelings could be erased so easily.

"It's been six months since it happened. Four of those months you were mopping around in my house basically scaring my flings with your weird dad stare," Nishinoya took a deep breath. He shook Daichi's shoulders, "It's time for you to get over it!" He was right, and he was trying to get over it, but seriously how can someone get over feelings for someone so quickly? "Remember when everybody was telling you 'you'll find someone else.' and 'he doesn't deserve you' they were right. I was right," Nishinoya pointed his finger at his chest before going back to shaking Daichi a few times, "Sugawara is that person who deserves you. He's the someone everybody was telling you you'll find."

"That's somehow comforting..." Daichi trailed off before saying, "Stop shaking my shoulders."

"Give the guy a chance. I mean he's cute and sweet. Asahi was telling me about him, how kids basically praise him. He's like some kinda angel and you're a sinful man. You  _need_ an angel."

Daichi gave a wry facial expression, "How are things with you and Asahi?"

Nishinoya's determined face quickly changed into playful, "Awesome! We got milkshakes. He likes the vanilla milkshake. Can you believe that? That is the cutest thing I have ever learned about him. The guys vanilla and then he orders a vanilla milkshake. I just...."

Daichi felt himself relax as Nishinoya rambled on about Asahi. He was actually surprised how much he liked Asahi. He talked about him in such a pleased way, "I'm glad it's working out. Was he a nervous mess at first?"

Nishinoya laughed at himself in thought, "Yeah, he was a stuttering mess but then I cracked a few jokes and he unraveled."

"You better not break his heart he looks like a big softie."

"Please, Daichi. We are grown ups," Nishinoya grinned, "I don't need you telling me what to do, dad."

Daichi chuckled opening the beer that he left on his counter. He took a sip of his beer then sneezing as a reminder that allergies suck, "I need to find the stupid flowers or I'm gonna murder someone."

 

 


End file.
